Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus and a detecting method, and in particular, to a detecting apparatus and a detecting method for detecting optical field distribution.
Related Art
As the continuous improvements of manufacturing processes and materials, various kinds of light sources, such as LED (light-emitting diode), are developed recently. Due to the manufacturing processes, each light source or light source product has individual unique light intensity distribution, so that optical designer usually needs the optical field distribution thereof to proceed with the further precise design and optical simulation, thereby fabricating the production in desired specification. Thus, it is necessary to measure the optical field distribution of various light sources and products in advance.
In general, the optical field distribution of the light source is measured by far field detection directly. The detection distance is suggested to be greater than 10 times of the size of the light source or lamp. The angle field of the light intensity is not changed as the distance is larger than the suggested detection distance. The conventional art usually utilizes a photometer to detect the far-field light intensity distribution so as to establish the equivalent optical field distribution of the light source.
In addition, the utilized photometer is usually a goniophotometer, which needs a certain detecting time for performing multiple scan procedures. If the detection is performed by image concept, it is possible to sufficiently decrease the detection time. At present, there are some products (e.g. Imagine Spheres, Radiant Imaging Co.) that can detect the light intensity distribution by utilizing image concept. Although this new detection apparatus has the advantages of fast detection and short detection time, however, it needs a coating with perfect Lambertian property, so the cost is very expansive.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a detection apparatus and a detection method that can detect the optical field distribution and total flux of a light source with low cost and high accuracy (compared with the conventional photometer and integrating sphere).